


Off-Screen

by Showmethedestiel



Series: Marius Shorts [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Darius - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Misha & Darius, Misha's Livestreams, Polyamory, Smut, Top!Darius, bottom!misha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showmethedestiel/pseuds/Showmethedestiel
Summary: Misha and Darius get close on a livestream.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No disrespect to Misha, Darius, Vicki, or anybody else. I'm sure they're very happy whatever the dynamic and this is just some harmless fiction about what I like to think happens off-camera. Enjoy!  
> -B

He knew it was a bad idea. 

Doing a livestream with a tipsy Darius was never going to end well.

I mean sure - Misha doesn't mind getting a _little_  friendly on-camera with Darius; an arm over the shoulder or a peck on the cheek, but this - this was different. 

"Come on Mish - you're not actually pissed." Darius' tone was light hearted - but there was a worried undertone somewhere beneath it. 

Misha didn't respond, just sat - scrolling through twitter on his phone, chewing some gum.

"Mish." Darius said, walking over to the other man. " _Miiiish_ ," It was a whine this time - one he used only when he really wanted something. His beard nuzzled at the crook of Misha's neck from behind, making Misha, unthinkingly, lean in slightly. Darius pressed a soft kiss to the jawline below his lips, but Misha stood up and moved to another seat - Darius following behind like a guilty child. 

"It  _was_ an accident you know." Darius admitted - reluctantly. Misha's scrutinous eyes fixed on him; Castiel like, making him squirm. "It was just- y'know, a reflex man. I'm not used to having thousands of people watching me through a tiny screen." Darius flopped down in defeat next to his friend, an arm falling around his shoulders. Misha sighed, his expression changing from and icy glare to a sad one. 

"I know it was an accident Dare." Darius relaxed hearing his friend use his nickname. "You just gotta be more careful - now I'm gonna have a shitload of questions to answer and excuses to make up." He mumbled. Darius looked at him thoughtfully, 

"It wasn't  _all_ me, y'know." Darius teased, "You kissed back." Misha rolled his eyes, cringing at yet another screenshot someone had posted on his Twitter. 

"How could I not." Misha grumbled, "We've been doing that for... Oh - almost 30 years." Misha smiled fondly, before being hit on the shoulder by his friend - "Ow!"

"See?! It's  _habit_ now. You can't blame me." Misha shot him another judgemental 'Castiel' look.

"I  _can,_ and I  _will._ " Darius rolled his eyes, resting his head on the other man's shoulder. 

"Mish?" 

"Yeah?"

"Why not just tell 'em the truth? I mean most of them will've guessed already." Misha inhaled sharply. 

"You know I can't Dare. I'm a married actor in his forties with two little kids. People just wouldn't  _get_ it."

"Well then they can suck it." Misha chuckled. "Or, hey! Just get 'em to read Vick's book." Darius proclaimed. Misha frowned. 

"Yeah but it's not even just  _that_ is it? What we have it's... Different." He sighed, leaning into Darius. 

"Just because they might not understand doesn't mean we should hide." Darius said quietly into Misha's soft hair. The man below him looked up - his blue eyes sorry and pleading.

"I  _can't_ Dare, I don't know what would happen... I don't know how-" He was cut off by the gentle press of his friend's lips onto his. He pulled away. 

"I know Mish. It's okay. I know." 

Misha got like that sometimes - all through the time Darius had known him, Misha had always had these strange, uncharacteristic lulls of self doubt. When Darius wasn't there to help; Vicki was. And when Vicki wasn't there, there was always  _someone_ who could help. But no-one really knew Misha like Darius did, and he didn't really let himself open up to anyone like he did to Darius, and Vicki of course. And although Vicki  _helped,_ her care-free, who gives a fuck, attitude wasn't always what Misha needed. Darius on the other hand,  _knew_ what Misha needed. 

And apparently Misha knew it too. 

"Mish, chill out," Darius muttered from the fervent attack of Misha's mouth on his. Misha was on top of him now, hands expertly undoing the buttons of the other mans' shirt. 

"No." He grinned wickedly before latching on to Darius' exposed collarbone, eliciting a moan from the man below. 

"How long we got?" 

"Vicki's got the kids 'nother hour. We're good." Misha answered from somewhere his friend couldn't see - his head tossed back and eyes closed. Misha pawed at his own bulge, standing back. Darius whined. 

"Come on man," Misha tipped his head in the direction of the bedroom. 

"Can't we just stay here?" Darius moaned, palming himself through his pants. Misha chuckled. 

"That's disgusting." He teased. "Come on." Misha grabbed his friend's hand and pulling him up, resulting in their bodies colliding and the men rolling their hips together needily. Misha pulled away and dragged Darius through to the bedroom, knees hitting the comforter and the other man trapping Misha between the strong prison of his arms. Darius growled and went back to kissing the man below now - taking charge;  _he_ was in control now. 

They rutted their hips together shamelessly. Neither afraid to do anything in the others' presence. Even the noises they were making were unembarrassed, even though some could be called down right  _embarrassing._

"God Mish, it's been too long. I could come like this." Darius panted into the other man's ear - close enough that Misha could feel the breath behind his ear. 

"Not a chance." Misha huffed, rolling them so he was on top. He placed a secure kiss to his friends' lips - sitting back to strip. 

He was completely bare, kneeling, and stroking his throbbing member while waiting for the man beneath him to make a move. It had always been like this; a game of passing the buck. Darius sat up slowly, taking in his friend towering above him, panting slightly. He took Misha's hips in his hands - guiding them towards his mouth. It was slow at first, but then Misha became carefree and rough, slamming into the back of Darius' throat and making his eyes water. He knew he could take it though - they knew each others boundaries from a lifetime of testing them. 

And he knew Misha's tells. The little signs that told them he was coming close. Darius pulled away, making Misha groan and paw at the other man's shoulders. 

" _Dariuuus._ " He whined, stroking himself slowly - but not with any real heat or purpose. Darius grinned slyly. 

"Come on Mish - you know I can't let you come  _that_ easy." And Misha did know. Darius liked to torture him and tease him; at times until he didn't know he was still breathing, and alive. Misha liked it. 

Darius reached over for the lube - he knew they kept it in the drawer that jammed, so the kids couldn't get to it. He squeezed some into the palm of his hand and gestured silently for the other man to lay down. He obeyed, and Darius slowly and carefully opened him up. 

"Geez, it really has been too long." Darius said after the excruciating third finger. By the time Misha's eyes were rolled back into his head and he was rocking onto the others' hand, moaning slightly with each thrust. "You good?" Misha nodded. Darius slipped out, and lubed up his own cock - dripping with anticipation and neglect. 

This time it wasn't gentle. Darius set a bruising pace, but Misha thrust back to meet him every time. The men were a groaning, sweating mess by the time either were near their release. 

"Darius- I need..." Misha didn't need to finish his sentence for the other man to reach for his cock - bouncing off his stomach every thrust. He wrapped a hand around it, and after a few pumps Misha was spilling onto his own chest and Darius' hand. He really was bendy, and it really was helpful at times like these. It didn't take long with the sight of his best friend, wrecked below him - hair everywhere, eyes blissed - for Darius to come. He shuddered to a halt; falling onto Misha heavily. He grunted, making Darius roll over and slip out of his friend. Misha hissed slightly at his sensitivity before Darius wrapped an arm around him. Misha kissed his head sweetly, reaching for his phone.

"What are you doing?" Darius mumbled. 

"Just taking a picture for Twitter." 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't think this is a popular ship at all (I have no idea why, it's cute as fuck to me) but if anyone DOES want a sequel or anything... Give me a shout :) Hope you enjoyed!  
> -B


End file.
